Pre-War -- Warning: Old Version
by Drakii
Summary: Before the War, all was peaceful, after that the Red Fang started to rebel and it only just gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

"Nothing lasts forever" At least that's what my grandmother said.

My name is Drago, I used to live in a small city named Everdales, it was dubbed "The Sharp City" as the death by stabbings continue to rise. More and more stabbings became so common, that our local police force became corrupt with anger and despair. I remember clearly one day a officer yelled out "If the stabbers aren't being caught, so will I!" as he shanked the poor kid in the jugular vein. People had locked themselves at home and even bought weapons to protect their then to now though, I think then is more peaceful than now.

All was peaceful.

Until that one day.


	2. Chapter 2 Peaceful Days

Now before I go into detail about the day, we will rewind back to a couple of weeks...

It was a summer day, quickly rotting into a deathly Fall, and the child's mind filled with dreadful ideas of school opening. It was like any other day, but with a peculiar buzz to it. It was off, the disturbing kind of off. People were more anxious and would not leave their homes, with the exception of necessities of course. the effects on kids on the other hand were extreme, as they would attack each other in a feral instinct, much like an animal.

Speaking of animals, our livestock and pets act more feral than us, and/or developing fatal symptoms that spread through each organism. Loss of livestock and citizens made our town into even a bigger mess. Black markets, stabbings, shootings, gang wars; It was a massacre. Almost everyone had a gun, or at least a knife for some kind of protection.

But how oh I would remember the "Peaceful Days". the reason why I put quotation marks around that is because right now, the words Peace and hope are just only rumors now, but back to the point! The Everdales I knew would have weekly picnics and fundraisers for the better of our community and economy, but with the massive debt and lack of food, medical supplies, and water, our town has just become a battleground for money, trust, and honor/popularity. Every alley reeked of death and decomposition. the water became a sinister shade of red because of murders at the water plant. Food is rare, and power is VERY hard to get due to the bombing of October 20th. Eversdale "Sharp City" became a flat out civil war between teams.

Nothing could prepare for what happened down on Apricot Hill.


	3. Chapter 3 The Buzz

Today was a normal day. Death, destruction, and peril. Like any normal day but I couldn't ignore the fact that I hear a buzzing in my head. Where did this come from, was it from guns, or was it from the leaking Uranium in our neighbors house? (Wasn't too sure how he got it.) Whatever it is, it's been growing louder and louder each day. Some kids can hear this buzz, but not for the adults. Why can we hear it but they can't? I was walking with my friend Gerald

"Gerald, we need to discuss something" I mumbled.

"What do you need?" His voice was rather stuffy due to his nasal cavity caving in as his house caved in on him. He's a tough cookie, funny though because he's the wimpiest kid I know.

"You do hear the buzzing, right?" I questioned with more confidence.

"Yes, why?" Like that, I breath out a sigh, relieved to know this civil war thing didn't get to me.

"It's been growing louder, and the hills of Apricot Hills has been growing everyday. Am I going crazy?"

"No! In fact I'm noticing this too, what do you think it is?"

"Insanity" I speak with a smirk on my face

"Haha, you're funny" Gerald said in a sarcastic tone. " What I think is the government trying to spy on us."

"PSSH, They are the nicest people I know"

"Not exactly, I read that some groups spy on us"

Well fine then! If Gerald thinks that hill is some kind of base then I'll give him props!

"Fine, I'll explore you little nerd cave"

"LAB" He yelled. "WHATEVER" I said back in an equally loud voice, as i walk looking like I'm brainwashed, which seemed to anger him more.

The next day, from dawn 'till dusk, I was wondering if Gerald was true. What if a secret operation was in order to spy on us, use some kind of laser thing to project some kind of buzzing to make us insane, then record our actions? The thought of that sends me shivers down my spine. Later though, What made me MORE frightened was that he was right.

(Stay tuned for Chapter 4!)

(Update : I'm not going to be doing another 2 chapters until Tuesday!)


	4. Chapter 4, The Horrific Truth

(You remember those 3 chapters? Those were the "betas" of my story and my character has been changed.)

It was a cool morning, perfect for fishing, as my granddad said. I was sitting on a rock, waiting for my brother, Ken, to meet me at Swampy Hills.

Now Swampy Hills has a special history before this war thing started. It was perfect for picnics and swimming, maybe even picnics WHILE swimming, but after the Red Fang started this war, Swampy Hills served more as a cemetery, since most people who go there never even return. I heard feet padding the smooth rocks coming towards me, it was Ken of course.

My brother Ken, he was adopted, since he has feathers instead of scales, but even with his sharp beak he's still a geek. Hah, that kinda rhymed.

"You ready to find out this mystery? and THIS ANNOYING buzzing?"

"Sure as I'll -wheezing, multiple breaths- EVER BE -wheezing- . MY brother, he had problems as a child, such as being addicted to study bugs, and other organisms, and he is never in shape, hence why I call him a geek..

"Alright then" I hopped off my rock, and walked into the forest, my brother following me like I am the God of Protection. We trailed into the damp, dark forests of Swampy Hills until we found a shack. This was some kind of homeless man's shack, as it had rotten wood, nails bent and rusted. This shack probably was more dangerous than the whole forest itself it seems.

Yet this shack was off, it had a symbol on it's side... It appears to be a snake with a fang on it... and it's red... could this be the group I've been hearing about?

The "Red Fang"?

This shack now seems more mysterious to me, And I'm DYING to know whats inside!

As I opened the shack door, it made the most cliche creaky door sound I've ever heard. WHAT I SAW WAS... Nothing. What? How come there is a group so notorious that they have a 1,000,000$ Bounty on their leader?! It doesn't matter because I can hear the buzzing louder inside.

"John, are you sure you are supposed to be in there, because it p-prett-"

"Shut up and help me move this barrel" I snapped at him. Our brotherly relationship isn't that great, I'm always the dominant one and he just keeps getting yelled by me, I don't know why. But I always seem to take pity on him, yet I know he'll be stronger one day.

He waddles over to me, looking for any bugs near this infested shack, and picks up the barrel with me. As we through it behind the shakc, I headed over the spot where the barrel was, and there was a keypad there. Strange. So maybe this shack isn't abandoned after all! But this is a dead end for me, since I do not know the code.

"Ken, come take a look at this" Ken scuttled over to my side, staring intently at the keypad.

"This keypad has advanced technology, far from my knowledge of understanding."

Damn. Then we can't get in, but I've thought about the Red Fang history... then I started to punch in the year Red Fang started the rebellion.

The keypad clicked and both of us wobbled as the floor beneath us started to descend into the earth.

"Where are we going!?" Ken screamed. "I don't know but be quiet, who knows whats down here?!"

As the elevator screeched to a halt in a space age hallway, we stepped onto the cool steel floor.

"Woooooww..." my brother sayed in awe. I too should be in awe, because this facility was huge, machines were moving and there were tanks, missles, and soldiers everywhere.

I should've payed attention. Ken screamed and I was yanked by the arm and dragged me away from ken, who was flailing away from the other soldier. Who knows where I'm being transported to now. All I can do is hope things don't get worse.


	5. Chapter 5, Guinea Pig

As Ken struggled to free himself from the iron grip of the red fang soldier, I kept my head low since I know it was too late and all sense of hope was lost. But as soon as my head went low, it raised up due to all of the abnormal and weird creatures around me. The noticeable features was things who had fur and flesh instead of scales and feathers. The ones with flesh looked like they were out of this world, but familiar. They looked much like the Molen and Rattar, Both are nomads, except one live underground and were thought to be an extinct race. The furry ones looked less out of this world, yet pretty strange, different snout, eyes, but from what I can tell our teeth looked the same, some of the furry creatures gnarled at the soldiers, one in particular was a white one, with blu-ish purple eyes, and a blue hue at the tip of it's tail. The eye's were dull and foggy, a sign of someone being experienced at torture, yet he was young, somewhere about 10 maybe.. Our eyes made contact, and this creature of fur made a surprising glance at me. A welcoming glance, but not in the good way, and just gave me a smirk. As the group of soldier's forced him into a iron door, I can hear banging and howls of pain, But it scared me, not of the sounds, but the small dents he is making to the iron door, before I was tossed into the room, I could figure out that the door was 3 to 4 inches thick, and it would take a great amount of force to even budge a small area in it. As the last sliver of light diminished between my eyes, I heard metal gears and electrical surges. I spun around to be greeted by groups of more furry creatures, these though are a melting pot of things. To start off one of them had long whiskers and a smooth whip-like tail that flicked with content. Others just looked like the bald rat except this time no longer bald, and then the same creatures I saw being dragged through rooms and hallways.

One of the things spoke.

"Alright let's see here, is this a new test subject?" The thing said while observing my body.

It let out a disappointed sigh and blurted out "A shame that this one is strong and perfectly healthy; Could have been a perfect soldier"

Test subject? Soldier? What are they talking about and more important; what are they going to do to me? As a different creature, now I'm assuming they're all scientists, frisks through the desk and pulls out papers I can't help it but feel a sense of a dark future ahead of me.

The next scientist reads the paper's.

"Project Shadowstalker ... I assume these are the new formula's?" Some of them nod.

"Lets see here ... Improved involuntary and voluntary muscles, multiplication of the cones and rods. So a boost in strength and stamina and the ability to have 'Night Vision' I presume?" All of them whisper and nod to each other.

"Then start the injection." he puts down the papers and struts away with the same long tailed creature and some other scientists.

I felt cold metal claws grip against my arm and lunge me to a chair, with multiple colors of liquid in serums with tiny hoses. I can feel more arms pressing me down while the serums lower to my whole body. The hoses start to pierce my skin, some places which made me cry out in pain and jump from tingling. The most painful, was my eyes. I could start seeing red and my body started to swell and feel like it's on fire. As my body keeps swelling up to the point of bursting, the light started to become brighter, more intense than the brightness of 3 suns, and warm tears poured out of my eye sockets, some of which landed in my mouth, which then I tasted it and confirmed it was blood.

The pain. The Agony.

Then, all white, then, all black.

I hear movement. Like shuffling footsteps and a gas mask, and a stroke against my face and all I could make out of the highly distorted babble was "Brother".

My eyes switched open.

As I woke up from god knows how much time I slept through, I could still feel swelling and the taste of blood, the room is spinning and I have a really bad headache. For the next minute or so I stay there and close my eyes to catch hold of the reality around me, unfortunately. So it wasn't a dream after all. As I opened my eyes again I could make out objects, highly distorted and blurred out, metal claws, the syringes, and the outline of a door. My eyes started to refocus and I was in the same metal room. I got off the table, and when my feet hit the ground a sharp pain shoot up my legs to my spine then my head, which toppled to me over to a nearby corner. I stayed there for has to be an hour before I could get up again, there was still pain but not as much. I limped over the door and slammed against it, slumping down against it. The door opened and scientist threw a box at me. It read "Ration Unit K" It was food. They threw a bottle a water in the door, then slammed it in front of me. I quickly scrambled and shredded the box to find dried up food. I searched around for the water and once I did, I started to eat.

I sat on the table,chewing my lab food hearing all the insane screams of laughter, shrills of pain, and the dying last breath of the elderly, and the chattering of scientists and hissing of their machines. I just nodded my head. This is just going to to get worse from here, better call this my home.


	6. Chapter 6: A Rat In A Maze

It's been 10 years.

10 long _**damn**_ years since my abduction.

I woke up with the glossy glow of the flickering lights above my head. My eyes tried to adjust to the lighting but it was too bright to bear with. I reach for my dark handkerchief and groggily tie it around my eyes until my vision darkened and adjust my environment.

It's not the best sunglasses, but hey, I live in a experimental lab where they pump you full of drugs until you basically become a super soldier.

I climbed out of my cold steel bed and headed off for the door to pick up my breakfast. Unflavored oatmeal and water. Yay. As I shambled to my door, I found that instead of the usual slop I get, I am presented with a gift from the gods. Watered-down chili with stale cornbread and some apple juice, with a note beside the tray. I scrambled for the dish and slowly ate it, tasting all the flavors I could, at the same time reading the small slip. It was a perfectly white piece of paper, which surprised me, as the fuckbuckets who guard my entrance tend to urinate all over the paper, causing the sketchy pencil marks to distort and make it unreadable. Yet this had perfectly white paper and etiquette writing in deep blue ink. Such beautiful craftsmanship.

"Dear Test Subject #13407, we have given this tasty meal as our gratitude towards your amazing performance in training. We recorded all the data from it, but sadly, we have no use for you." The cornmeal I swallowed stopped in it's track, choking me a little. My eyes widened behind my make-shift visor, thoughts racing in my head, and I felt dizzy. **_Shit. _**I immediately thought. If they have no use for me, are they going to dispose me and make a clone of myself for different tests, pump him full of drugs until they get a better version or even perfect of me? But any situations aside, I was right. They are going to kill me. 2 mysterious men in blue hazard suits entered my room with a sprayer and a tank of green-red liquid on their backs. **_Acid_**, I thought. Things were going downhill. The two came inching slowly, teasing me with a jab of their chemical rifles.

Great, they'll melt my body and use it as Friday lunch.

As the two soldiers came to near 1 foot of me, the sirens started blaring, my lights turned off as red strobe lights took over. This is it, my chance of escape. I punched the nearest guard in the throat and drop kicked the other. I hastily got up and scrambled towards the choking guard and stole his chemical rifle and acid pack. I went to the other incapacitated guard and took his acid pack and threw it at the door, it's contents exploding everywhere. I head for cover as the acid splattered on the wall. I quickly peeped over and I saw the acid ate through the door. Perfect. I dashed to the door, careful of not stepping in any more acid and went outside of my room, feeling the cold linoleum floor again on my soles. It took me a second to feel this new environment, and I was off. I checked around corners and double-checked rooms just to make sure any guards were there. As I passed through mazes of mesh and corridors of cold steel, I saw a creature fighting a tank. My eyes stopped. This was the same creature I saw 10 years ago. The white creature, with blue-purple eyes. Wait, this guy is fighting a tank?! Holy hell, I had trouble fighting two nerds in spandex suits.

This guy had no trouble ripping out the tank door and dropping a grenade in, which then the tank exploded and blood seeping out of the cannon. He then gathered the remains of the tank and limped away with it. I saw a spy sneaking behind the creature with a machete. I didn't want this guy to die, he went through so much and he's _**SO CLOSE**_ to freedom! I charged up a ball of acid and then blasted it at the spy. The damn thing broke down to goop, screaming in agony. The creature looked back, I didn't want to blow my cover so I ran off. Along the way I found a bloody pipe with a dead guard next to it. I picked up the pipe, because hey, I need a weapon for the cruel world out there. I dashed to a door which led to a large room and computers, abandoned by scientists. MY eyes lit up as I saw an elevator, with 2 guards in it. I slipped out of my acid pack and dashed at full speed towards the elevator. These two guards were nervous, and wouldn't you know those same two guards who guarded my room.

I put my pipe in my jeans, because this fight is personal. I cracked my knuckles, readying for a fight. But Karma's a bitch, and I started getting dizzy. Thign was, it wasn't pass out dizzy, this was rage dizzy. The last part I remember before I blacked out was I got on all fours, then ran towards the 2 screaming guards...

~2 Hours Later.~

My eyes snapped open and I felt a sense of giddiness and insanity. I looked around me. "_**MOTHER OF****..."**_. The 2 guards weren't there, but instead blood and some bones. I looked in right hand, I hold a skull with some parts of it's spine on one hand, and a heart in the other hand. What in the hell happened?! Did I just turned primal for a minute there? Ugh, forget it. I shake my head and throw the body parts aside, wiping my hands on my clothes. I pressed the button labeled "Surface". MY heart raced, as I was eager to see the surface again. The elevator was so slow, making me more eager. As I heard the elevator ding, I waited to see it's sliding doors open. As it opened, my eyes widened and my heart did a swan dive to my stomach. I dropped to my knees.

"This ... This can't be."


End file.
